Eevee Chronicles: It's kind of funny
by Supah Bob
Summary: Yes, my first Pokemon Fanfic. About an Eevee who goes to tell an Absol what his name sounds like, but they meet some unexpected visitors.


Eevee Chronicles: It's kind of funny.

Hi, this is my first Pokemon fanfic. It just came to me for some reason. I'm working on a longer fanfic in Pokemon, but I wanted to finish one NOW. So I made this. I think I'll make a series of short stories, about Eevee and his 5 brothers and sisters. Hence the name, "Eevee chronicles." I hope you enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I wish I did. I would make a Pokemon game that's like street fighter, and I think it would be really fun, because different button combos would give you a bunch of attacks, like B or something would be thunderbolt. Yeah.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Eevee was just sitting in her rather large underground cave, with her 5 siblings. Eevee was the youngest sibling; the second youngest was Jolteon, then Vaporeon, then Flareon, then Espeon, then Umbreon. Also, the gender order is, girl, guy, girl, guy, girl, and guy. Yeah. Just to get that out of the way. Anyway, it was winter, and little Eevee was curled up besides the fire in her favorite hat and scarf. (Both blue)

Espeon, being the second brainiest of the bunch, was thinking. Umbreon was the first brainiest, and he was reading. Jolteon and Flareon were arguing who was stronger, and Vaporeon was just staring at them looking disapproving. All was quiet. For a while. Then Espeon said, "You know, I just realized something." "What?" Umbreon asked. "Have you ever noticed Absol's name kind of sounds like Ass hole?" Espeon replied. Everyone thought for a while and realized it was true.

"Maybe we should tell him." Vaporeon suggested. Everyone murmured their agreement. "Eevee, go tell him." Umbreon said. Now, Umbreon, being the head of the house, and Eevee, being the innocent, good little girl she was, she automatically agreed. As she shut the door when she left, she heard Jolteon shriek, "VAPOREON! WHAT'S WITH THE WEDGIE?" Eevee giggled and went off. On the way, some suspicious looking people stared at Eevee.

But she paid no attention. She just went on her way to Absol's house. However, it wasn't easy getting there, because a blizzard had started. "_Weird. Espeon said that there wouldn't be a Blizzard this hard in a week!_" Eevee thought. After a while, she made it to Absol's house. In the house, Absol had been feeling down lately. He had lost his girlfriend, his brother stole his girlfriend, and he had just dropped his jelly doughnut on the ground. Absol sighed. "Huh… What a bad week." Absol said.

Back outside, Eevee pressed on the doorbell button. When Absol opened the door, he smiled. It was little Eevee. "Oh, hello Eevee! What brings you here?" Absol asked. "I'm here to tell you something!" Eevee replied. "Well come on in!" Absol said. Eevee walked in and sat on the sofa. Absol sat down too and asked, "What did you want to tell me?"

Eevee replied, "Well, Espeon told me to tell you that-" Absol froze. "Espeon?" He asked. "Yeah, Espeon. My older sister!" Eevee replied. Absol's face turned as red as Flareon. He had wanted to go out with Espeon ever since he broke up with his other… He didn't want to think about it any more. "What did she tell you to say?" Absol asked. "She told me to tell you-" Eevee was interrupted by the wall exploding in front of them. Three men stood where the wall once stood.

"What do you want!" Asked Absol. "We want the Eevee! With her, we can find her 5 incredibly rare evolutions!" The replied. So they all got out their Pokeballs. Out came a Milotic, a Tropious, and a Dusclops. All three let out a huge battle cry and started running towards Absol and Eevee. "Grr… Eevee, stay behind me. And stay out of this! You'll get hurt!" Absol said.

Tropious fired a Solar Beam at Absol. Absol dodged it, and while Tropious was resting, Absol quick attacked him. Absol was about to finish with a bite, but he got hit by a Shadow punch from Dusclops. Absol was about to counter with a razor wind, but he got hit by a Hydro pump from Milotic. Dusclops took this opportunity to attack again. And again. And again. And again. And again.

And, well you get the point. While Absol was being pounded by Shadow Punches and Hydro Pumps, Eevee was getting worried. Finally, Eevee decided to do something. Thinking quick on her feet, Eevee used agility and followed it up with take down. Both Dusclops and Milotic fell to the ground next to Tropious. Absol finished them all off with a hyper beam. "Argh… Retreat!" The leader of the three men yelled.

So after they left, Eevee left Absol for a minute to go get Espeon. When they got to Absol's house, Espeon (somehow) healed him. It took several hours, but it worked. After he got healed, Absol asked, "Thanks. What did you want to tell me though?"

Eevee and Espeon both said at the same time, "Your name, it sort of sounds like ass hole."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup! That was it. Sorry that it was so short. Like I said series of short stories. Remember the blizzard? That'll tie in with the next one. This is SupahBob, signing off!

Remember, Read and Review!


End file.
